


Lost and Found

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Q’s glasses go missing, and Bond helps him find them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond enters Q’s office to see Q on the floor and reaching for something underneath the sofa.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 81





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Christine who gave me the following prompt: _Q misplaces his glasses in the office and Bond ends up helping him look for them._

When Bond knocks on the door of Q’s office and gets a distracted “Come in,” he doesn’t expect to step in and be faced with… well... not Q’s face.

It’s Q’s arse that his eyes immediately land on. 

Granted, it’s a bit difficult to _not_ zero in on that, as Q’s on his hands and knees on the floor and appears to be reaching for something far under the sofa. 

“Q?” he says questioningly. “Have you lost something, perhaps?” 

Q doesn’t even look at him and just keeps groping on along the floor underneath the sofa. “How very astute of you, 007.”

Bond takes a few steps closer. “Anything I can help you with?” 

His offer seems to be enough for Q to pull away and sit back up. That, or he’s decided that whatever he’s looking for is not under there. 

“Possibly,” Q replies and turns to face Bond. “If you’re better at finding things than losing them.” 

Bond accepts the jab as his due and holds out a hand to help Q up, and it’s only then that he realises that Q’s not wearing his glasses for once. Also, his hair looks flat on one side and fluffy on the other, which is a clear indication that he’s recently been taking a nap. Another hint is the quilt, still haphazardly pushed lying on the sofa. 

Q takes Bond’s offered hand and uses it to pull himself up, and his green eyes look brighter than they have any reason to. Q really does have beautiful eyes, Bond thinks, and doesn’t try very hard at turning his gaze away from them. 

“So,” he says conversationally, “how good is your eyesight without the glasses?” 

“It’s pretty shite,” Q confesses. “I mainly just see fuzzy shapes and that’s it.” 

“I see,” Bond says. Q’s standing far closer to him than he normally would, no doubt due to Bond pulling him that close, and Bond catches an enticing whiff of his cologne. 

“Well I currently don’t,” Q tells him, matter-of-fact. “So I would appreciate some assistance.” 

“Of course, darling,” Bond says, and the endearment slipping in there feels perfectly natural. Perhaps Q agrees, as instead of raising an eyebrow or flushing or doing anything else he might expect — Bond has never once called him that to his face until now — as he simply nods and lets Bond assist him to his desk. 

“I thought that I had stashed them under the sofa for my nap,” Q explains, “but then I couldn’t find them when I woke up.” 

“I’ll have a look, then,” Bond says as he walks back to the sofa. Then it’s his turn to get on his hands and knees to look for Q’s glasses. For a moment he wonders if Q will check the security cameras afterwards, as his arse will be just as much on display as Q’s was when he stepped in, and decides that he hopes that he will. At least it would put them on equal footing. 

In the end, Bond doesn’t find the glasses underneath the sofa. No, they’re neatly inside their case and sitting there on top of a pile of books in between the sofa and Q’s desk. He’d apparently been so sleepy that he’d forgotten that he’d left them there instead. 

There’s the slightest hint of a blush on Q’s cheeks when Bond presents the glasses to him. His thanks are sincere, though, and when he puts the glasses on and can again see more than guess where Bond is, he gives him a faint smile and tells him that he owes him one. 

Bond smiles wider. “What would you say to dinner?”

Q blinks. “Now?” 

Bond nods. “Yes. Unless you have other plans?” 

Q shakes his head and says yes. 


End file.
